Shadow Storm
by Sky Fireheart
Summary: Follow the story of the BAU team from Quantico and their investigations... And what's going to happen when a new person meets the team? What will happen with Reid?


A teenager stepped into the bullpen, looking around curiously. She had blue-green eyes, freckles and long brown hair, tied up in a plait. She wore a turquoise checkered blouse and jeans. She looked around and walked over to a tall, bald man. She tapped him on the shoulder lightly. "Um, excuse me? Do you know where I could find Mr. Rossi?"

The man stood up, tucking his chair into the desk. "Sure. I'll take you to him." He led her to an office. On the door was the name, David Rossi, along with the FBI logo. He knocked on the door and opened it. "Rossi, you've got a visitor." He said. Rossi nodded.

"Okay then. Thanks Morgan." Derek Morgan stepped aside and allowed the teen to walk into the office. He closed the door and went back to his desk.

The teen stood shyly by the door. "Hi Mr. Rossi."

"Hi Charlotte. I told you to call me David or Rossi, none of this Mr. business. Well, do you want to see him or are you just going to stand there?" Charlotte nodded eagerly and Rossi opened the door. Charlotte followed him through to a desk where a man with shaggy brown hair sat. "Reid, there's someone I want you to meet." Spencer Reid turned around. He saw Charlotte and smiled sweetly.

"Hi there. What can I do for you?" He said looking at Charlotte. She shrunk back slightly, a blush forming on her face.

"Come on, Charlotte, spit it out." Rossi ordered. Charlotte bit her bottom lip and shook her head. "Charlotte." Rossi said warningly.

"H-h-hi." She said and waved her hand slightly. "I'm Charlotte."

"Hi, Charlotte. I'm Spencer."

"I know that." She said, smiling. She turned to Rossi. "Done. Can I go now?" She asked nervously.

"No. You haven't got what you came for. No spit it out or I'm telling your mum about this." Rossi said. Charlotte swallowed, slightly alarmed at the thought.

"O-okay then." She turned back to Spencer, who was crossing his legs and drinking a very sweet coffee. "I'm Charlotte Reid." Reid's eyes widened and he almost spat out his coffee.

"W-w-what?" He stuttered. "But that can't be. Mom never-is this a trick, you guys? 'Cause it isn't funny!" Spencer said angrily.

"I told you Rossi! I knew he would act like that. I knew he wouldn't remember!" A tear ran down her cheek and she stormed off to the girl's bathroom. She ran into a cubical and started sobbing. She heard the door open and she quieted down a little bit.

"Hello? Charlotte? I'm Penelope Garcia. I just want to talk. Will you come out please?" Garcia said. Charlotte sniffed and opened the cubicle door, stepping out. She took one look at Garcia and burst into laughter. Garcia was wearing a hot pink dress with bright yellow beads and carrying a bright blue bag. "What? Too flashy?" Charlotte stopped laughing and smiled at Garcia.

Meanwhile, in the bullpen, everyone had gathered around Reid and Rossi. "What? I thought you didn't have any kids Reid." Morgan said.

"He doesn't. She's you're sister. You also have a brother." Rossi explained. "But you won't remember them, Reid. Something happened, making you forget."/

Reid smiled slightly. "Now I know what it feels to forget, finally. It's horrible."

"Finally. You know how I feel 24/7." Charlotte's voice was heard and everyone spun around. She stood next to a very bright and cheerful Garcia. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier. Why don't we start again? Hi Spencer. I'm your sister, Char-" She stopped mid-sentence when Reid pulled her into a big hug. Charlotte buried her head into the crook of his neck.

"It's okay. I know." He whispered gently. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She replied. She pulled out of the hug and stood up straight. "Thank you Ms. Garcia. You're my sugar plum fairy."

"Aw, thank you, my little minion, but call me Penelope or Pen, or Garcia. Would you like to see my lair later?" Garcia asked.

"Hell yeah!" Charlotte covered her mouth instantly. "Uh… Sorry?"

"How old are you?" Reid asked.

"I'm old enough to know almost all swear words, if that's what you're asking." Reid raised an eyebrow.

"How old?"

She sighed, obviously annoyed. "14."

"Wow… How come I can't remember you?"

"Well, we got in an accident. I was five and you were fifteen. You were cycling me to school when a car hit us. I was thrown off the bike but not hurt, just grazed. You basically took the whole impact and you were in a coma. The social workers took me away and put me in an orphanage after they declared mum unfit. They let mum have custody of you, but not me."

"Oh…" Reid said.

"Well Reid, it's nice to have met you. But I have to go. I planned to see mom."

"Reid, why don't you go with her? Take the jet and I'll call you if we have anything." Hotch explained.

"Really? Thanks so much, Mr. Hotchner." She said.

"Call me Hotch. And Reid?" Reid turned to his boss. "Take as much time off as you need."


End file.
